


Do fuck Colossus

by Cadoan



Series: Do fuck Colossus [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "You are humping me.""Am I now." Wade's voice was filled with glee, and Colossus just knew the man was flashing a wide grin at the very moment."Yes, you are."-Smut, smut and some more smut. Enjoy!





	Do fuck Colossus

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my friend and everyone else who do want Deadpool to fuck Colossus. Including me.
> 
> This fic has a follow-up now! Head on over to https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344829 to head "Do fuck Colossus (in the shower)"!

Colossus really did his best to ignore it. He really did. But it was getting increasingly harder and harder to keep focused on the book he was reading and not letting the movement next to him in the bed get to him.

"Wade."

The movement stopped.

"Whaaat. I'm not doing anything."

The movement started again.

Colossus sighed, but refused to give in. He kept on looking at the pages before him, but he couldn't focus on the words.

"You are humping me."

"Am I now." Wade's voice was filled with glee, and Colossus just knew the man was flashing a wide grin at the very moment.

"Yes, you are."

The man really was humping Colossus' side. The massive metal man had been busy trying to reread Crime and Punishment in bed in peace, when Wade had promptly marched into Colossus' room and crawled into bed with him.

"I just want to show appreciation for my bestest bud in the whoooole wooorld," Wade said in a sing song voice.

The smaller man was lying on his side, plastered to Colossus' right side, as if he was giving the much bigger mutant a side hug. He was still humping.

"I do not believe you."

Colossus could clearly feel Wade's erection, the way it was pressing aginst his thigh through the sweatpants the smaller man was wearing. Despite him trying to focus on the book, his own erection was starting to grow. Wade gave a frustrated sigh.

"Okay okay, I'm horny. Alright? I need some lovin'. Stat."

Colossus actually looked away from the book this time, down at Wade's head, that was propped up on Colossus' pec muscle. Wade was drawing invisible circles with his index finger on Colossus' other pec, feigning innocence.

When Wade didn't get a response, he gave a long, whiny sound as a response.

"Come on, you big beautiful communist. This fic is rated explicit, so we have to get it on. For the readers. That’s the only reason they clicked on this, y’know. And regardless, I was horny anyways."

One of Colossus' eyebrows quirked upwards, and this time he looked down to hold Wade's gaze.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about."

The arm that was slung around Colossus' middle started moving downwards, and eventually, Wade's hand was resting on top of Colossus' dick. "Come on, let's make a little metal baby." Wade started to slowly move his hand, stroking Colossus' through his slacks.

"That's not how human biology works, Wade."

Colossus' erection was growing further under Wade's administrations, slowly hardening under the cloth.

"Doesn't hurt to try. Hasn't before. So come on baby, gimme some sugar."

Despite the way the situation was most definitely getting sexual, Colossus rolled his eyes at Wade. It was like a game sometimes, teasing Wade for as long as he could before it became too much for him and he had to give into his own feelings of lust.

"At least you will not be able to speak if your mouth is otherwise occupied," Colossus said, his voice dropping lower in the way he knew drew the other man wild.

Wade grinned widely. "Will it make you feel better if I say yes? Because I can say yes if you want me to. Cause y'know, silence isn't really my strong suit. My suit is red, and red isn't a silent color. It's kind of a screamy color, and I think it suits me. Brings out my eyes. Don't you think s- WOAH!"

It only took Colossus a split second to get on top of Wade, pinning down both of his arms above his head with a onehanded grip on both his wrists. Then, he reached up towards the bedside table, pulled out the drawer and blindly rummaged through it. Wade laughed as he pulled out a small bottle of lube.

”That’s awfully convenient, don’tcha think?”

Colossus lifted his eyebrows in a questioning facial expression as he put the lube on the bed next to Wade and hooked two fingers inside of the waistband of the smaller man’s sweatpants. Wade gave a huffing little sound when he didn’t get a response to his previous question.

”It’s just lazy writing! How is it possible that every single character in a smutty story has a bottle of lube within arms reach?”

Colossus rolled his eyes at the man below him as he pulled down the sweatpants to his thighs, exposing Wade’s erection to the room. It was standing proud up against Wade’s flat stomach. Wade squirmed beneath Colossus as he pulled his sweatpants to sit right beneath his ass. He could feel Wade’s eyes on him as he took ahold of his own shiny, metal half erection and dragged his hand over it a few times. It pulsed dully in his grip, the biological metal warm and smooth. Then, he leaned forward to place it on Wade, inbetween the man’s hip bone and dick. Colossus was amazed that he fit inside the man, and despite the other man’s ridiculous healing abilities he was always a bit worried he was hurting the man when they did this.

A frustrated sound from Wade pulled Colossus back from his thoughts and he moved his gaze to Wade’s face.

”Come on, get on with it!”

”We are in no rush.”

Even so, he reached for the lube without letting go of Wade’s wrists. He squeezed a generous amount onto his cock and put the bottle down onto the bed again. Then, he took ahold of his cock and stroked it a few times, slicking up both it and his hand with lube. Wade looked at him with hunger in his eyes as Colossus wound his hand around both his considerably larger cock and the man below him. Then, he started thrusting his hips forward, sliding against Wade’s cock and abdomen.

”Shit, Colossus...”

His large fist created a slick tunnel around them, and Wade moaned as the thrusted up into it as well as he could. They did this for a while, thrusting against eachother, before Colossus let go and reached for the bottle of lube again. He managed to onehandedly squeeze some out onto his already somewhat slippery fingers before he reached down and placed one large finger at Wade's entrance. The man below him let his head fall back on the pillows as Colossus applied pressure against his entrance, just enough not to breach the ring of muscle. Colossus kept his finger there for a little while, teasing Wade, before he applied enough pressure for his finger to slip inside.

"Yeeessss," Wade hissed through his teeth as Colossus started to slowly finger him open, preparing him properly. It didn't take long before Colossus was scissoring open the man beneath him, and another minute later he pulled out his fingers, slicked himself up with the excess lube and got up onto his knees. Then, he took ahold of the base of his cock and placed the head of it against Wade's entrance. It twitched in anticipation. Colossus couldn't hold back any longer and finally pushed forward.

Wade gave a downright filthy, almost obscene moan as Colossus finally pushed inside him, filling him. Colossus instinctively put his hand over Wade’s mouth to silence him. He looked at Wade, wide-eyed.

”The others will hear you.”

Wade’s eyes glittered with mischief as he started licking the palm of Colossus’ hand, moaning loudly as he did. He also wiggled his hips, trying to get more of Colossus’ cock into him, but he couldn't move much because of Colossus holding him in place. Colossus gave Wade a pointed look before he slowly lifted his hand from Wade's mouth.

"C'mon big guy, it's not like My Chemical Romance and Yukio haven't heard us getting it on before."

Colossus knew that the man below him most probably was right, but that didn't make the thought of being heard any less embarrasing.

"Let's have some fun." Wade's voice dropped deep and gravelly, and heat pooled in Colossus' stomach as Wade tightened rythmically around him. Colossus locked eyes with the other man as he started to pull out slowly, watching as the man pulled a disappointed face. Wade gave a small whine of disappointment that turned into a moan as Colossus slid all back inside of him, just before he had pulled all the way out.

"You're such a cockteaste," Wade breathed out as Colossus moved his free hand to Wade's hip, starting to move his own hips back and forth slightly. He pulled out about an inch or so before he pushed back inside, and kept this up until Wade was squirming under him again. Wade was so hot around him, the slide maddening, and Colossus had to use all of his self control to not just put all of his strength into his thrusts and bury himself completely inside of Wade. After a little while of the shallow thrusts, it became too much to bear and with one slow, smooth thrust, he bottomed out inside of the man below him. Wade gave a long moan and arched up off the bed, straining against Colossus as he was filled to the brim.

"Fuuuuuck..."

Colossus also swore under his breath as Wade twitched around him. He just stayed still inside of Wade for a little while, letting them both get used to the sensations. Then, he started pulling out again before sliding all the way back in, making them both moan.

"Come on, give it to me... You know I can take it," Wade breathed out, and it scratched an itch set deeply within Colossus when he got onto his knees and folded Wade backwards over himself in angle that let him really fuck the man properly. Colossus knew he was sliding against Wade's prostate with every thrust, but if there had been any doubt, Wade let him know through a stream of filthy words and moans that would make him blush in any other situation, but now instead spurred him to thrust harder, slide in deeper.

Eventually, Colossus tipped forward, and landed with his forehead on the pillow next to Wade's face, now having the man practically folded double beneath him. Wade's breath was hot in his ear, and Colossus' mind was filled with only Wade and nothing else.

"Fuck - ah, aahhh - yes, come on, make me - ahh..!"

Wade was barely coherent, but the words somehow made it through the pleasure haze and managed to register with Colossus. He knew what Wade needed, and was going to give it to him. Using the muscles in his abdomen he sat back up, still keeping Wade's wrists pinned above his head, still keeping up his almost brutal pace. He let go of Wade's hip with his other hand and wound it around the man's ignored, weeping cock. A sound that almost sounded like a relieved sob came from Wade as Colossus' stroked the man's erection, pressing the flesh of his large thumb against the man's slit. It was slick with precum, and Wade bucked up into his hand when he applied pressure to it.

"Wade, come for me." His voice was a low rumble, and Wade gave a desperate whine. "Come while I fuck you like this." He squeezed the cock in his hand, and with a long noise from the back of his throath, Wade bucked completely off the bed, held down only by Colossus' pinning him down. Then, his eyes opened wide, unseeing pupils blown, and he started coming. Colossus watched, enthralled, as he came in several long, thick streaks over Colossus' fingers and his own abdomen and chest. Wade's cock twitched in Colossus' hand as the man came down from his high and relaxed back into the bed. The view of Wade all fucked out below him was enough to almost push him over the edge, so Colossus calmed his thrusts to the shallow ones again, letting Wade get back to reality. After a few moments, Wade's eyes got their focus back and he licked his lips in a way that set Colossus' veins on fire. Colossus watched as Wade swallowed thickly, eyes following the bob of the man's adam's apple before he spoke.

"That was fucking amazing." Wade's voice was hoarse, vocal cords sore after the way too loud moaning. The man was already growing hard in Colossus' hand again, and Colossus started to put some weight behind his thrusts again. Wade's recovery time was nothing but ridiculous because of his extreme healing capabilites. Colossus was getting ready to start fucking the man again, but Wade shook his head.

"No, no, not like this again."

Colossus let go of Wade's wrists and slowly slid out of the man. Wade flexed his fingers a few times, letting blood flow back into them, before he winked at Colossus and rolled over onto his stomach. Then, he threw a downright coquettish look over his shoulder and wiggled his ass. "Come get it, tiger."

Colossus did as told and crawled over to Wade, putting the knuckles of one hand into the matress next to Wade's chest whilst he lined himself up to the man's entrance with the other. Then, with one long slide, he was fully inside again. Wade was soft and pliant this time around, taking whatever Colossus could give him. Colossus' orgasm wasn't far away, so he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for very long. So, he draped his much larger frame over Wade, wound one of his arms around he man's chest and pulled him up against him. Wade gave an enouraging moan as response and held onto Colossus arm with both his hands, being rocked by the thrusts whilst he was being downright fucked into the matrass. The slide was still maddening, Wade was still hot and tight around him, and the muscles in Colossus' abdomen started to clench in the telltale way the always did before he was just about to come.

He knew Wade was coming from the broken moan he made at the time he started contracting around Colossus' cock again. The edges of his vision grew fuzzy and it felt like his veins caught on fire, blood rushing to his head. He just managed to pull out of Wade before he came hard, his release painting streaks on Wade's lower back with as he growled low in his chest. Then, he collapsed on the bed next to Wade. The piece of furniture made a slight creaking noise under them, and Wade chuckled as he turned around to lie on his side. He used Colossus' arm as a pillow as he faced the larger man, grinning sleepily.

"Sweet baby Jesus, you fuck like a pro. I hope some people reading this got their rocks off, because I sure will when I read this back later." Wade stretched and surpressed a yawn before he reached down to scratch is own stomach, instantly recoiling with a whiny 'eeewww!'. Colossus shot him a questioning look and Wade pouted back. "I'm all sticky. We should shower." He plastered himself to Colossus' side, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"We could have some fun in the showeeeeer..."

Colossus felt the other man's already hard erection against his thigh, and he couldn't help but let out an exhausted laugh.

"You are impossible Wade, you know that right?"

Instead of an answer, Wade grinned widely before he let go of Colossus, jumped out of bed and started skipping towards the bathroom door. Just as he was about to disappear into the doorway, he turned around and looked at Colossus, blew him a kiss, and slapped his own ass. Then, he skipped into the bathroom and Colossus heard the water in the shower turn on. Then, Wade's voice, sing-songing:

"Oh, Colossus, come join meee!"

Colossus drew in a deep breath, laughed to himself and then got out bed to join Wade.


End file.
